Mary Anne's Boyfriend Issues
by MaryAnnefan4Life
Summary: Mary Anne has been having problems with Logan who would make her delay her tests, which caused her to fail, and make her late for a class by bugging her. What can she do? Will she forgive him? Find out later.
1. Mary Anne vs Logan

The Baby-Sitters Club belong to Ann M. Martin

I had just got home from school angrily as I headed up to my room and slammed the door. My boyfriend, Logan Bruno, was so immature. It all began earlier when he asked me to help him study for a test. But I couldn't do it I had a Science test I had to study since it was today. Then, he yelled at me in the school library where we were and swore! Luckily, the librarians ended up throwing him out.

I'm Mary Anne Spier. I'm 14 years old and live in Stoneybrook, Connecticut where I attend Stoneybrook High School for ninth grade. I'm sensitive and I get hurt easily. Plus, I'm shy, which is awkward to have a boyfriend. In my room, I was doing my homework trying to forget about it.

My dad, who was off, must have heard me because he came up as he knocked on my door. He came in as he sat with me noticing something was bugging me and said, "I thought I heard you slamming the door. Is everything alright, sweetie."

I turned to him and told him everything about what happened.

"At least you were trying to do the right thing so you can pass your tests," said Dad.

"And because of him, he had me delayed to study for my own Science test," I said wiping my tears away. "Thank goodness we're always allowed to study for a bit in class before every test. If I fail, I'm going to blame it on Logan. I'm glad the librarians threw him out because for yelling and swearing at me. They don't allow any inapporiate languages in any libraries."

"I know," agreed Dad.

Dad raised me on his own for a very long time after my mom died when I was just a baby. I never knew her. I wish I did. I gained a stepfamily when he remarried his old high girlfriend. I also have a cat, Tigger.

Besides Dawn, I have two adopted siblings, Carlos Peters and Meredith Sousa.

First off, Carlos lost his parents _and_ his older siblings when he was eight years old.

Second, Meredith's parents and sister were all killed when a tourbus blew up. She was an exchange student from London, England before her mother and sister's death. Carlos' room was an old attic while Meredith and I share my room. They're also protective of me and hate to see me to get hurt.

That night, at dinner, I was very quiet when Dad noticed that and said, "You're quiet tonight. Still upset about earlier, aren't you?"

All I did was nodded and added, "May I leave the table?"

"Sure you can," replied Dad.

I got up going up to my room.

"I don't get why Logan can't understand that Mary Anne doesn't have time to help him study whenever she has to study for her tests. He needs to grow up," said Meredith who knew about that.

"I agree," said Dad. "She told me she forgot to finish studying because of him, but her teacher allows all of the students to study some more before any tests."

"That's a good thing," said Carlos.

The next day, guess what happened? I had Science for my second period and because of Logan who had me delayed from studying, I had a D. Yes, I know it's passing, but I always get As and Bs. Thank goodness I didn't fail though.

Luckily, we're allowed to retake a test after school. That's what I did, however, I failed this time. I'm going to kill Logan who once again made me forget to study _again_. Later, at home, I was in my room when you know who called up. Now what?

"I need help studying," said Logan.

"Sorry, I have homework. I don't have the time," I said.

Once I hung up, my mind went blink, so I decided to take a break for now. I was _not_ in the mood to cook any dinner.

"Tough day at school?" asked Dawn.

"Very tough. I'm mad at Logan. Because of him, I had a D and then, I was trying to do study to retake the test after after school when he put me late again and thanks to him, I flunked on that Science test," I replied.

"Did you let him?" asked Dawn.

"No. I do tell him I don't have time. Like, he called me and asked me to help him study. I said sorry, but I had homework to do," I said. "Thank goodness I try to do the right thing so I can pass."

"Aren't you going to help me to get ready for dinner?" asked Dawn.

"I would like to, but I'm not in the mood to do so," I said.

After dinner, I went back to do homework.

Then, the phone rang and Dawn came up as she said, "Mary Anne, you have a phone call from Logan."

"Not him again," I mumbled putting my pillow over my head. "Tell him I'm not here."

"But he needs your help with his homework," said Dawn.

"I'm trying to finish mine. Just tell him I'm not here. I'm not in the mood right now," I said.

"Okay," said Dawn.

"But please don't mention the mood part. He'll think I'm here. Tell a lie to him," I instructed.

"Want me to tell him that you went out with Kristy?" asked Dawn.

"Good plan," I replied.

That's what she told him and worked. That should do it.


	2. Mary Anne's Worst Day

Dad came home within five minutes later. Thank god! Then, the doorbell rang and he came up to me.

"You got company. It's Logan," said Dad.

"Not again," I groaned as I rolled my eyes. "Don't tell me it's the homework part."

"It is," said Dad.

I groaned again and said, "I'm not in the mood to see him right now. He called me twice. Second time, I had to tell Dawn to make something up. Tell him that I left."

Meredith came by said, "Leave that to me. I'll tell him you had a headache and went to bed early."

I gave her trumps up to that plan as she went down while Dad sat with me.

"Did something happened, honey?" asked Dad.

"Logan made my day even worse," I said as I explained about it. "I never failed a test and don't want it because of him."

"What's wrong with him lately?" asked Dad.

"I don't have a clue, but I'm sick of him bugging me while trying go to class," I said.

Meredith came by and said, "That plan made him leave."

"Good. Thank you," I smiled.

"A good boyfriend should not make you fail anything," said Meredith.

"Exactly," I agreed.

At eight, Logan called as usual, but luckily, Meredith told him, "She's still in bed. Did you read directions to help you out?"

"I did, but it's hard," said Logan.

"Well, there is one thing you should do: Ask your parents," said Meredith.

"Good idea," said Logan.

They hung up. I'm glad I could count on her. I went to bed an hour later so I could cool my jets because if Logan calls or come over one more time, I'm going to scream.

At midnight, I woke up from a bad dream. I was shaking. Meredith saw that and came to sit on my bed.

"Are you alright?" asked Meredith.

"I just had a nightmare. All this Logan thing still bugs me," I said.

"I bet," said Meredith.

The next day, I was already up for school. I felt tired, so I took a shower before I got dressed and went to school. At school, Logan spotted me.

But I walked to my locker while Logan kept bothering me and because of that I was late for my first class to English. Luckily, my teacher knew something was wrong and came to me.

"Why don't we take a walk and talk?" asked the teacher.

I was glad. We went for a walk.

"I noticed you were in a bad mood," said the English teacher.

"All because of Logan," I said telling her about everything.

She listened to me.

"I'm sure he'll listen at some point," said the teacher.

"I hope so," I said.


	3. Mary Anne vs Logan II

After lunch, it was about to ring for the next class in a few minutes when Logan stopped me.

"Do you mind?" I asked. "I need to get to class."

"Will you please skip class to help me study for my history test tomorrow?" asked Logan.

"Read my lips: No. I could get in trouble and my dad would kill me doing that," I said. "Let me redo my sentence: Dad would get mad at you trying to get me to skip classes."

Then, I ran to my sewing class and made it to my seat just in time-thank god! It was my first choice. I never cared for Gym, so I didn't make that as a choice. I'm terrible at sports except bowling and mini golf. But I do like to ride my bike. We were going to have a test. I want to be a fashion designer and planning to study for at Stoneybrook Community College. Before the class was over, we had our tests back and mine had an F. Why? Logan delayed me earlier... again. Yes, again. I hate it when he does that!

After school, I checked to see if I could retake that test and luckily, we can. At home, I was always glad to be home after you that terrible day. After I finished studying, I started my other homework- English and History questions. Dad came by while I was still doing homework.

"Hi, sweetie," said Dad.

I looked up and said, "Oh, hi, Dad."

"How was your day?" asked Dad.

"Worse," I responded.

I told him everything- including on how Logan got me late for English and had me delay another test and ended up failing that one while he tried to me skipping a class.

"I told him no," I said.

"I don't blame you," said Dad.

"My teacher saw I was upset. She came to me and we talked for a long time," I said.

"Good," said Dad.

"I know. I'm at the point when I'm ready to break up with Logan again if he keeps doing it to me. I care about my grades. I'm sure he doesn't, but I certainly do," I said.

"You have a good point," said Dad.

That night, the phone rang and Dawn came up to me.

"Mary Anne, it's Logan," said Dawn.

"Oh, no. Not again," I said putting my pillow over my head.

"Yes," said Dawn.

"Excuse me, I'll go fix him," said Meredith.

She went down to tell Logan I fell asleep early and didn't hear the phone ring.

"Why should I let him making me delay on anything?" I asked. "Tests do come first. My test and homework are more important."

"I agree," said Dawn.

"The thing is he would be reason to drop of the club if my grades keep dropping. That's what he wants. I'm not like Claudia. I always get good grades," I said.

"True," said Dawn.

Meredith came in to be with me five to ten minutes later.

"Are you okay now?" asked Meredith.

"Logan needs to learn I have a life and need to do my grades first. I ain't falling behind because of him," I said.

"Good. I don't blame you at all," said Meredith. "Boys need to be patient."

"Tell me about it," I agreed. "I cannot be me all the time unless my homework is done."

"Exactly," said Meredith.

At dinner, I did not come down.

"Mary Anne, it's time for dinner," said Meredith who came by.

"I'm not hungry," I told her.

"Are you sure?" asked Meredith as I nodded. "Okay."

She went down.

"Is Mary Anne coming down for dinner?" asked Dad.

She shook her head and said, "She said she's not hungry."

"She was in a lot of stress at school because of Logan," said Carlos.

"He called here again," said Meredith.

"Again?" asked Carlos.

"Yes, but Mary Anne wasn't in the mood to talk to him, so I told him she fell asleep early and she didn't hear the phone ring," said Meredith.

"Good move," commented Carlos. "I feel bad for Mary Anne."

"Me, too. Logan's getting bossy again now," said Meredith as Dad agreed with my sister.

After dinner, the doorbell rang and Sharon came up to me.

"Let me guess it's Logan," I said.

"100%," said Sharon.

I just rolled my eyes and had my pillow over my head again.

"He wants you to baby-sit for Kerry and Hunter," said Sharon.

"If he's tricking me into helping him, I'm not falling into that trick and I'm not going," I said.

Sure enough, I was right.

"Then, I'm not going," I said.

"You're so helpless," said Logan.

"Try this: don't expect me going to help you out. Period," I said.

That was when I went up to my room.

"You're not joking about Logan being immature. He just made our sister upset by telling her she's helpless again and he also told her he's done with her," said Carlos.

"He's so gonna get it," said Meredith.

"At least she actually told him she will not help him anymore," said Carlos.

"Good. I don't blame her. If Zack is ever like that to me, I would smack him right on the cheek to teach him a lesson," said Meredith.

"I know," agreed Carlos. "Shannon would do the same thing to me if that was me."

"We should go see her," said Meredith.

"I think so, too," said Carlos.

In my room, I was on my bed.

"Are you alright? Logan deserved to be told off," said Carlos.

I sat up as I agreed.

"He's driving me nuts now," I said.

"Tell me about it," agreed Meredith.

That was when I started crying while she was comfort

Dad came by when he noticed that and said, "Are you alright, honey?"

"Logan just hurt Mary Anne by telling her that she's helpless. It's not her fault that are times she can't help him out all the time especially when she has to study for her own tests," said Meredith.

"He's getting worse now," said Dad.

"I know," agreed Carlos.

"Tell him that he is not allowed around or call here until he apologizes to her," said Dad.

"Good idea," said Meredith.

"I agree," said Carlos.

"I'll take her," said Dad as he came in. "Come on, Mary Anne, you can be with me."

That's what I did while I was still crying. We were downstairs in the living room.

"It'll be alright, sweetie," said Dad while I had my head buried near his shoulder and he was comforting me.


	4. Logan Gets Banned from Seeing Mary Anne

The next day, at school, Meredith went to Logan and said, "I hope you realized you upset my sister. Dad's forbidding you to come over and call Mary Anne until you can apologize to her."

"Why?" asked Logan.

"Because he said so," replied Meredith. "You need to grow up."

In sewing class, I retook the test and it went up to a B minus. Good. I'm glad Dad banned Logan to come or call me until futhur notice. After school, Logan became a big jerk. He decided to break up with me to find another girlfriend who would 'help' him. Good luck with that. Plus, he tells me I'm immature and dramatic.

I got _so_ mad that when I got home, Dad saw me. He was on vacation.

"Are you okay? Looks like you're mad," said Dad as we went to the living room.

"I had a good day until now. Logan came to me to tell me he decided to break up with me to find another girlfriend who would help him. I was like in my thoughts, _good luck with that_ ," I said. "I don't care anymore. I'm about had it with him."

"I know," said Dad.

"Worst of all, he told me I was immature and dramatic," I said.

"He what?" asked Dad.

"Yup," I said.

Later, after the meeting, at home, I spotted Logan. I groaned and went to him.

"I thought Dad banned you from coming here, remember?" I asked.

"So?" asked Logan.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked. "Since you did upset me."

"I'm glad I'll have another girlfriend who would help me," said Logan.

"I doubt it. I'm pretty sure most girls prefer to focus on their schoolwork first," I said. "You cannot expect them to help you out either. Sorry to break it up to you, but you wouldn't last very long with them."

"Sure I would," said Logan.

"Good luck. You're still not allowed to be around until you apologize to me," I said.

"I can if I want...," Logan started.

"Dad would throw you out if he finds you here," I warned him. "Excuse me. I have to get inside now."

I went inside and shut the front door to lock Logan out. Honestly, he just don't get it. I do have a life. Good marks are important to me right now. He _never_ does that to me, so I don't get why he's doing it all of the sudden. _No_ _body_ likes that at all.

After we had dinner, guess who showed up again. But I didn't show myself this time. I was in my room to pretend I'm not there. But Carlos answered the door.

"Mary Anne's not home, Logan," said Carlos.

"Where did she go?" asked Logan.

"Why should I tell you? So you could go bother or upset my sister like you did the other night? I don't think so," said Carlos. "She's gone to Paris and I don't know when she'd be back."

Meredith showed up and added, "It wouldn't matter where she'd be gone or when she'd return since you knew Dad forbidden you to come around anyway like I told you."

"Exactly. Don't you dare show up unless you can wait to act like an adult," said Carlos as he closed the front door on Logan.

I'm lucky I have them both to be my lifesaviors. They are good siblings, which I call them instead of using adopted siblings, to me. They protect me from getting hurt and they hate to see me to get upset. And that's a good thing, too. Dawn is usually protective of me every now and then. Dad is the one who tries to cheer me up.


	5. Mary Anne Sees Dr Reese

The next day, Logan still did not apologize to me and tried to join us.

"You shall not join unless you say you're sorry to Mary Anne," said Kristy.

"You know I don't have time to help you study for every single test since I had to study for my own?" I asked.

"She doesn't have to help you," said Kristy.

"Exactly," said Dawn.

"And if _you_ had to study for your own test, _she_ would understand and study on her own. She's not impatient like you are," said Kristy as the rest of us agreed.

"I don't care," said Logan.

I got up to go sit somewhere else.

"Let's go join her," whispered Kristy.

"Yeah, come on," said Dawn.

That's what they did.

"Why can't he just understand about these things?" I asked.

"I know. I guess he doesn't want to understand about anything," said Kristy.

"Tell me about it," I agreed.

"Boys need to listen," said Stacey.

"Yeah, I know," said Claudia.

After school, at home, I was in my room on my bed.

"Mary Anne?" asked a voice.

It was Dad came in.

"I didn't hear you come home. Dawn told me about earlier," said Dad.

"The others got mad at him," I said. "Kristy added I don't have to help him."

"Good," said Dad.

"I know," I agreed.

"It'll be okay, honey," said Dad comforting me.

"Richard, it's time for dinner," said Dawn.

"Alright, I'll be right down," said Dad.

"Is she still hurt about today?" asked Dawn.

"You could tell that she is," said Dad.

"He certainly has major issues," said Dawn.

"I know," agreed Dad.

"I think I'll go over next door. The Willis just got back from vacation. I haven't seen them. I just need to be with them for awhile to keep cool," I said.

"Okay," said Dad.

"Do you think Dr. Reese could help me out so Logan and I could work things out?" I asked. "I'll go alone since he might be too busy to go with me."

"That's a good idea to do so," agreed Dad.

"I'm going to call her tomorrow," I said. "We have the number on our fridge."

"Okay, honey," said Dad.

She's my therapist and I'm sure she'll make me feel better. I like her. I went over and I rang the doorbell. Kayla came to answer.

"Hi," said Kayla.

"Did I came at the bad time?" I asked.

"No, we already had dinner before we came home," said Kayla. "Come on in."

"How was your trip?" I asked as I came in.

"Very nice. We love Florida. We do that almost every year," said Kayla. "We always flew. Road trips can be tiring for our younger siblings."

"I agree," I said.

"Kaylee and I were just unpacking," said Kayla as we went to her room.

"Hi, Mary Anne," said Kaylee, who saw me.

"I'm just glad you're both back because I have been dealing with Logan badly," I said as I told them about it.

"What kind of a boyfriend does he think he is?" asked Kaylee.

"Especially to make you late for class, fail your tests like that," added Kayla.

"I know. I just made a choice to call my therapist tomorrow and I pray it would help me work things out with him," I said. "My friends didn't even let him join us. Dad forbid Logan from coming over or calling me until he can apologize."

"That would teach him," said Kayla.

"Has he apologize you yet?" asked Kaylee.

"No," I replied.

"Wow," said Kaylee.

"I know," I agreed. "I don't know if I'll go to school tomorrow because I'm getting ready to lose my temper."

"I don't blame you," said Kayla.

"I wouldn't either," said Kaylee.

"I figured I'd come over to help me stay calm. He has been hurting me so much," I said.

"I believe it," said Kayla.

The next day, I was too angry to attend school to face Logan. Dad knew why and didn't blame me for not facing Logan in case I could explode at him. I just want to cool myself first.

I called Dr. Reese right away and we set up for our appointment tomorrow after school. I'm pretty that I'll feel better after that- hopefully that is. I'm _never_ nervous to go see her since she'll help me out with my issues with Logan. I love him, but I didn't want to end our relationship if he doesn't keep waiting for me to have free time to help him study for his test. I'm sure if we were going to do the same tests, that can be different. Otherwise I just don't have the time when I do my own homework.

"I hope Logan and I would work out after seeing her," I said.

"I'm sure it will," said Dad.

"At least staying home would help me out," I said.

"Perhaps you and I can spend the day together," said Dad. "It would do you good."

I liked that idea. That's what we did. I felt much better.

The next day, I was back to school since I cooled my jets. When Logan came to insult me, I thought I was going to let him have it, but you know what I did? I ignored him. That was a good way to keep cool.

I kept my cool because I was getting to ready to lose my temper.

"That Logan needs to chill," said Meredith.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Kayla. "Glad you ignored him."

"I know," added Carlos.

"And, he still doesn't get the message that you can't always help him out," said Kaylee.

"She came over and told us all about after we got back from vacation last night. We thought he's going crazy," said Kayla.

After school, I headed to Dr. Reese's office, checked in, and sat in the waiting room.

I didn't wait for long when Dr. Reese came to greet me.

"Hello, Mary Anne, how are you?" asked Dr. Reese.

"Not well lately," I replied.

"Let's go to the office and chat," said Dr. Reese.

Then, we went to the office to sit down.

"Your father told me you've been having trouble with your boyfriend for a couple of weeks and you wanted to talk to me about it," said the therapist.

"It's true," I replied. "It started when Logan-that's my boyfriend-wanted me to have free time to help him study and help him with homework. I don't have the time to do all that. One time, he yelled and swore at me in the school library, so he got thrown out because librarians don't like any foul languages. I got embarrassed that day. Because of that, I was delayed to have a test that day. And guess what, I had a D. I got delayed again later on so when I retook it, I had a failing grade. I got mad at him. Oh, he even told me I'm helpess the day he got kicked out of the school library."

"Really?" asked Dr. Reese as I nodded.

"Then, he called me later on to help him. But I had homework plus I was leaving for the studios. He was bugging me the following day, which made me late for my math class," I said telling her about that. "My teacher listened to me. She knew it was not my fault, it was Logan's. Later, he delayed me for a test again, I had another D, but I retook it and it went up to a B- thankfully."

"Good," said Dr. Reese.

"I know," I agreed. "Then, he told me he wants to have another girlfriend who would help out. I was like, _good luck with that_. Later on, he came over tricking me into telling me to baby-sit for his two younger siblings, but I found out he wants me to help him. I didn't bother."

"You did the right thing," said Dr. Reese.

"That was when he tells me that I'm helpless again. You know what I told him: not to expect me to help him anymore. Dad got _so_ mad that he decided to ban Logan from coming over or calling me until he can apologize to me," I said.

"That's a good idea to teach him a lesson," said Dr. Reese.

"Tell me about it," I said. "I'm lucky to have Meredith and Carlos who protect me from getting hurt. On top of that, I didn't attend school yesterday in case I flip-out on Logan. The others were mad at him and kept him away until he says his sorry to me. Kristy told me I don't have to help him."

"She's right," said Dr. Recess.

"Even Kayla and Kaylee were shocked on what he was doing to me. They didn't know about it because they were on vacation. Earlier, he tried talking to me, but I ignored him," I said.

"I don't blame you," commented the therapist.

"I don't know what should I do to make him understand that I don't always have the time to help him out," I said.

"You can try telling him how you feel," suggested Dr. Reese.

"Would that work?" I asked as she nodded. "Okay. I'll give it a try. I'll figured it out what to say before I talk to him."

"That's a good idea to do," agreed Dr. Reese.

"I just hope Logan and I would work things out after that," I said.

"I'm sure it will to keep you both together," smiled my therapist.

I knew I could trust her. After talked for 30 more minutes, I went home. When I got home, I was doing homework when Meredith and Carlos came in.

"How did everything go with your therapist?" asked Meredith.

"It went well. She said I can try telling him how I feel," I told her.

"Good idea," commented Carlos.

"I know, but I'm not sure what to say, but I'll rehearse before that," I continued.

"Good. Whatever you said, I'm sure you and Logan would get along better to make him understand," said Meredith.

"True," I agreed.

I told Dad about it and agreed with the idea, too. So did Dawn. I just hope that would work out just fine.


	6. Mary Anne's Final Solution

That night, I was in my room at my mirror practicing on what to say to Logan. I only had one issue: I was really nervous.

"Mary Anne," said a voice.

It was Dawn who came in to sit with me.

"Are you okay?" asked Dawn.

"I don't know what to say to Logan. What if he doesn't listen?" I asked.

"There's only way to find out," replied Dawn.

"I'm just a bit nervous about this," I said.

"It'll be alright," said Dawn.

The next day, I was still nervous about talking to Logan in case something happens. At school, I was heading to my locker when I saw him.

"May I talk to you?" I asked.

"For what?" asked Logan.

"What do you mean for what?" I asked him. "There is something I should make you understand."

But Logan was ignoring me when I tried to tell him.

"Forget it then if you feel that way," I said as I walked away.

I knew that was going to happen. At lunch, Logan came to us.

"Scram," said Kristy. "Mary Anne told me she was trying to tell you something and you wouldn't let her just because you didn't answer her."

"After all, she is sick and tired of you expecting her to help you with homework when she's not free to do so. That's what she was trying to tell you. That's what destroying her relationship with you. So, it's not her problem, it's yours," added Dawn.

"Yeah," agreed the other girls.

"You just don't care if I get bad grades," I continued.

"How would you feel if she did that to you?" asked Kayla.

"You would've been mad at her," added Kaylee.

After school, Logan was a pill. He doesn't want to listen to what I say. I mentioned it to Dr. Reese.

"He just doesn't care what I wanted to tell him," I said. "So, when didn't he answer me, I told him to forget it if he feels that way and walked away."

"Good for you," said Dr. Reese.

"I'm just hurt about it," I said.

"I bet," agreed Dr. Reese.

"The other girls let him have it," I continued.

"That's good," said Dr. Recess.

"I know. I just can't take it anymore," I said.

"I don't blame you," agreed the therapist.

"He just doesnt care if I get bad grades because of him," I said.

Later, at home, I was in my room in a bad mood. I was getting a headache from all that stress.

"Mary Anne," said Dad as he came in to sit with me. "Are you alright now? Dawn told me about what happened."

"I was just hurt when he mentioned it," I said.

"I bet you were," said Dad comforting me.

"I walked away after I said to forget if he was gonna be that way," I said. "I mentioned all this to Dr. Reese. I don't deserve being hurt."

"I agree with you, sweetie," said Dad.

"Honestly, I can't take it anymore," I said.

"I know," said Dad.

"I'm getting a headache from that stress," I said.

"Do you need Aleve?" asked Dad.

"That would be great," I said with a grin.

"I'll go get it so you can relax," said Dad.

That's what he did and gave it to me with water.

"Thanks," I said as I took it.

"Logan needs to grow up," said Meredith.

"I agree with you," said Dad.

I didn't sleep very well later on that evening.

I got up and went downstairs.

"It's late for you to stay up," said Dad.

"I couldn't sleep. If he doesn't listen again, I'll come up with a better plan," I said.

Then, something else came to me.

"I just thought about something. I think it's time to have a meeting with him and his mother. She helps out if I need her," I said.

"That would be a better solution," said Dad.

"I'll wait and see until what happens," I said. "He's making me feel miserable."

The next day, I tried to see Logan, but he walked away. I'll stick with that plan.

After school, I asked Dr. Reese if that's what I should do and she agreed with me.

"He just doesn't understand. I think doing it that way would be the only solution," I said.

"I think so, too," said Dr. Reese.

After I left, I went to the Brunos. I was able to talk to his mother about it.

"He still haven't apologized to you?" asked Mrs. Bruno.

"Nope," I said. "Coming to you would be the only way to make him listen. I try to tell him on how I felt like Dr. Reese suggested, but it has failed every time because he ignores me."

"You were right to come here," said Mrs. Bruno.

"I know," I agreed.

"I think I know a way to make him apologize," said Mrs. Bruno.

"Thanks for the help," I said.

"Anytime, honey. You can come any time you feel he can't listen to you," said Mrs. Bruno.

We hugged.

At home, Dawn said, "Were you able to tell Mrs. Bruno?"

"Yes. She was glad I went to her," I said. "She's coming up with a plan to make him apologize to me.

Later, I found out Logan got in trouble when he got home for not listening to me. He got grounded until he can apologize. Somehow, it worked because he finally apologized to me a week later.

We found out a way to work things out. I can only help him on weekends when I'm not baby-sitting and at night when I'm finished with my homework so I can be on time.

THE END


End file.
